SWIGGITY SWAG
by Corrosivestorytime
Summary: My first crackfic. Please review my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

First of all Dash went to Pinkie piys partee and was liek oh hae pinkeh how you do and she was like "STFU Dash you poop sponge ill turn u into cupkaeks" ven dash killed pinkah and nopony cared bekoz everybody hates pinkeh then one pony pulled out a paper bag and dash woz like SWIGGITY SWAG WOTS IN TEH BAG? and they were liek drugs and they all took to much and almost died then Jessie dankman came in and was liek YO YO YO MOTHER BUKER LETS KOOK UP IN THIZ BEEYYYATCH and then breaking bad came in and was like wtf poneys and pinkies house was transformed into a meth lab then celestia got in a plaen and firebomed pony vill but what if they were not kill? please review and ask to find owt!


	2. u wot m9

SWIGGITY SWAG PART 2.

This is a fanfucktion so be warned you boobies.

IM COMPLETELY INSANE BUT IM GOING TO KEEP WRITING THIS FANFIC ANYWAY

All the ponies where not kill. Anyway, Pinkie motherfucking pie was using everypony or whatever to work in her motherfucking bakery/meth lab, then skylark whittle came in. "OH NOES AM HAVING AN BABIE." Then she gave birth to rainbow dash and Pinkie was like dash u fucking scrub and dash was liek the royal gards are after me so i had to hide in skylarks VJJ g2g bye. ven pinkie was like "Ill tell you wot u fat little cunt, go fuck yourself. go fukcing crawl in a derty dank little howle wher u fucking come from you fucking shit eating litle spastic" Then They cooked meth and spike was like TIGHT TIGHT TIGHT! And then twilight motherfucking sparkle wrote a motherfucking note to princess moslestia and was like "Dery ms molsestia, today i leaned how 3 cook mef." And spike was like "Pinkie is a stoopid pink-ass niga" and big mac was like eyup and braeburn was like "HOO BOY HOWDY I SMOKE CRACK SUCK MAH BAWLLS" And everypone did. What the fuck did i just write?

STAY TUNED FOR P3 OF POKEMAN!


	3. i like cheese

SWIGGITY whatever i forgot the title

SO breaking bad was walking down the fucking street in fucking pony fucking ville when fucking suddenly fucking XXX_JessePinkmanCOD_XXX fucking teleported in fucking front of fucking him fuck.

"XXX_JESSE_XXX We're lost in pon3 vull we need to get out"

"Shut up blazing bad im busy reading this soarinxbraeburn clopfic"

"XXX_Jesse_XXX ur too young to be readiking that shit give it here" "

"Shut the fuck up you bald headed meth cooking lying shit clopfics are the best thing since XXX_ILLEGAL DRUGS_XXX"

Then breaking dank 720 noscoped XXX_JESSE PINKMAN_XXX and he had a little fat cry then crushed up the playclop magazine and smoked it in his pipe.

Anyway XXX_420NOSCOPETWILIGHTMOTHERFUCKINGSPARKLE_XXX was in the library, when spike came in and was like im running away. and then jesse crashed through the window and was li3k "BITCH PLS" and killed spike, then they cooked 420% pure meth."

LAST PART COMING OUT IN 420 SECONS M8


	4. am an bronie

So Jesse Pinkman was reading 50 shades of grey and was like "Yo, Twilight, bitch, bitch, you gotta read this book" and twilight read it and she was like "Jesse, this has nothing to do with grey, this is porn" " I no" says jesse, then he reads a soarin clopfic cause soarin is secksy as shit, bitch! Anyway, they where on a plane. and the book was a spider. and dad was there. Ven there waitress Chuck Norms comes up and sed "Yo you stupid ass niggers what do u want to eet m8" and Then soarin is behind them and ses "I would like to eat XXX_BRAEBURNTHEMLGQUICKSCOPER_XXX Popsicle, and by popsicle i meen pinus. So Soarin had s3x with Blazeburn an then he gave Jessie purpleman surprise buttsecks on the plane in front of everypony, but when braeburn took off his vest errypony came a litle. Thats rite, everypony was turned on, even str8 ponies, you fucking worthless little fucking fanboy/girl reading this fanfic, get a fahkin life, JK 420 read my fanfucks everyday. By the way, I AM DISCUSTED HOW THIS GOT MORE REVIEWS THAN MY OTHER FANFIC WHICH I WORKED SO HARD ON.

Where was i?

Oh yes, anyway the plane crashed in the desert, and some pony died then some sick fuck took pictures of their corpses and put them on the internet.

OK, then soarin was like w8 m8 im in the DEA whats in ur suitcase Mr jesse purple and jesse was like u got one part of that wrong, this is not a suitcase then the universe exploded into seventy six giant talking bags of crack and then the computer exploded and then a clipper got carpet burn then a turtle sat on a nokia phone and pingu snorted cocaine and the north pole caught on fire then the author of this story overdosed on crack the end? please say if you want one more chapter!


End file.
